ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Noah vs Norris, Part 1
Noah vs Norris Part 1 is part one of the Noah 10 Matrix Unleashed Season 7 finale. Episode We see Upchuck Norris sitting on the moon looking down on Earth. "It's high time I awesomify this planet." Said UN. UN jumped up and charged a blast. "I've delayed their awesomification long enough! Too long for my tastes!" UN unleashed the rainbow blast and shot it at Earth. It blasted it head on. Meanwhile...Noah was in the Matrix Base when he heard the blast coming. "What the fudge!?" Noah quickly ran out of his base, but the blast was spreading fast, so Noah transformed into Chromastone and took the blast head on. He tried to absorb as much as he could. He began cracking until finally the blast was gone. "I-I can't hold--the power!" Said Noah. Noah forced the energy out in one huge rainbow blast that destroyed some far away star. The blast was so powerful, it cracked Chromastone's hands and then he reverted back, and Noah had burn marks on his palms. "That stung. And I was the one who blasted it!" Noah got a grip and saw that the planet was different...the planet looked very awesome and people had epic pants and rainbow Afros. They were marching to something. "We are awesome, but not like Upchuck Norris!" Cheered the people as they marched. "I should've know...this is Upchuck Norris' work." Said Noah. "Better blend in with the crowd." Noah transformed. "ChamAlien!" Noah camouflaged himself and moved with the crowd, trying not to make any noise. Suddenly, the marching stopped. "Unawesome Merlinisapien detected! Let's awesomify it!" Said the person nearest to Noah. Noah became visible and everybody charged rainbow beams and aimed at Noah. They shot and Noah started dodging. One hit him and he crashed into a building. "ChamAlien can't dodge these guys! Better get faster!" Said Noah. Noah transformed. "Bullet!" Noah flew out of the crowd. They shot more beams at him, but he swiftly dodged all of them. He flew faster until he was out of sight. Then he landed and reverted back. He then saw an awesome castle with the letters "UN". "There he is..." Noah ran to the castle. UN was sitting on a throne. "There you are. Like what I did to Earth?" Said UN. "Not really, no." Replied Noah. "That's what any unawesomite would say." Said UN. UN quickly shot a blast that Noah jumped over. Noah landed and was still shocked. "Slippery one, aren't you?" UN teased. "Slippery this!" Noah yelled as he slapped down the Matrix and transformed. "Diamondhead!" Noah morphed his hands into blades and got into fighting position. "Fool...and to think I wanted you for my awesome army. Guess not." Said UN. "Shut up already!" Noah yelled. Noah charged at UN and shot diamonds at him. They merely tickled UN as he tackled Noah and punched him and tossed him into the throne. UN charged at Noah, but he shot a barrage of diamonds that pushed UN back. Noah tried to attack again but UN came behind him and kicked him. He started shattering. UN kicked him away. Noah transformed. "Clockwork!" Noah's top piece began spinning and they traveled back in time to when the dinosaurs were around. "What the--?" UN said. "I have teleported us back in time. Well, you'd be staying here." Noah said. Noah teleported back into the present, leaving UN. "That was easy." Suddenly, UN came back with a pile of dead dinosaurs. "It wasn't a meteor that killed the dinosaurs, it was Upchuck Norris." Said UN. "Nothing's working!" Cried Noah. To be continued.... Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason Aliens *Chromastone *ChamAlien *Bullet *Diamondhead *Clockwork Villains *Upchuck Norris *Awesome Humans Trivia *Technically, this is the first time Bullet was used because in his debut, he was used in an alternate future that Vilgax trapped Noah in. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season Finales